


Don't Go Walkin'

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Naga, OC death, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive!Evfra, Sassy!Ryder, Sex, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, naga!evfra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The forest is a dangerous place, or so Evfra keeps telling her; Ryder believes it, but she often lacks the ability to take anything seriously. After an ill-timed ambush, Ryder is saved by her boyfriend? Mate? Evfra--and he's less than amused at the turn of events. Possessive and hungry for her touch, Evfra decides to scent her in a way that they both can enjoy.





	Don't Go Walkin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heskaarl (ohthe_bliss)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthe_bliss/gifts).



> Hi there, welcome to this fic! This idea is based off of a prompt that was sent to me by heskaarl
> 
> If you end up liking this fic, please leave a comment below! It really helps inspire me to make other works!

 

“Well, well,  _ well.  _ What do we have here?” 

Ryder froze mid-step at the hissed, predatory voice. Her hand slowly crept to rest on the handle of her pistol, feeling the comforting grip against her palm. She turned her head and caught the sight of pointed ears and a thick underbite. 

“If you find out, I’d love to know,” Ryder replied, curling her fingers around the gun. “I’m a little unclear on that myself. Hard to keep things on the straight and narrow, you know?” 

A snort sounded behind her. “Looks like we’ve got a comedian on our hands.”

“Guess I’m not edible then, huh?” There was silence from behind her. She cleared her throat and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “Come, on, do I really have to finish the joke? You can’t eat a comedian, because they taste funny.” 

More silence. Ryder turned the safety off, eyes flicking to the forest. Shadows, mismatched with the area behind her, fell to either side and blotted out the sun. Where there’d only been one voice, there were two shadows. She gritted her teeth, trying to be patient—she had one shot—one opportunity for one target. 

“Wait a second,” A different voice interrupted, rough and guttural in a way that sent a shiver down Ryder’s spine. “Are you that human that that naga’s been fraternising with? Evfra or whatever his name is?” 

“If by fraternising, you mean being fucked so hard I scream, then yes,” Ryder replied with a crooked grin. The noise of disgust from behind her filled her with delight. “I am definitely that human.  _ Happily  _ that human.” She hooked a thumb in waistband, rubbing her thumbnail over a lingering, fingerprint sized bruise. “You might want to be careful, who knows what might happen if he knows you’re harassing me?” 

A low growl answered her. “There won’t be enough of you left for him to find,” The first voice snapped. “And I’m not afraid of a naga, and certainly no bitch of one.” 

Ryder snapped around, yanking her gun from its holster; a blaster bolt zipped through the air and there was an electric, near wet noise as it burned a hole through the nearest throat—time slowed down for the half a second it took for the man to fall to his knees. And it was a man—an orc, with powdery, lavender skin—but a man all the same. 

His hands went up to cover the wound. Choked noises left his throat as his fingers tried uselessly to stem the flow of dark, red blood running down his neck. His last breaths rattled wetly, and then stopped as he fell forward into the foliage. 

And then time returned, flooding the space it’d left with a rush of movement. 

Ryder yanked her arm up to block the hand swinging down at her; thick claws, inches from her face, were stopped before they could meet skin. With a great heave, she shoved the creature back—they hissed angrily, not even sparing a look for their fallen comrade.

Before she could hit them, or even draw her gun, a quick, flexible tail wrapped tightly around their leg. Ryder watched as they were dragged back, hauled into the air, and then slammed back against the ground. A broken wheeze left them as they were hauled up again, dragged forward, inches away from Evfra’s face. 

Shaking, three-fingered hands went up to encircle the offender’s neck. Eyes bulged from a humanoid skull and dirty fingers scrambled up, trying to dig into the blue hands that threatened him. 

“Do you think you’re  _ funny _ ?” Evfra hissed, fangs poking out from beneath dark blue lips. “Touching my mate? Threatening her?” He squeezed harder, tail constricting around the man’s leg until Ryder heard it snap. She winced, gritting her teeth against the noise—but she couldn’t look away. 

The tail, silver and flashing in the sunlight, crawled upward, curling around their torso next. They squeaked in fear. 

Evfra’s face encroached further, until his venom was spitting from his mouth and flecking against the man’s cheek. “This territory is mine. Everything within it is mine. And I shall do what I wish with it—and that includes what I chose to do with  _ you. _ ” 

There was a sickening  _ crack, _ and a wail. The tail around the creature’s torso squeezed, breaking ribs and crushing organs. But not for long. Because Evfra’s hands crawled up and gripped either side of their skull—a quick twist, and their neck broke. It made a horrifying sound, one that echoed through Ryder’s bones. 

The body dropped limply to the ground a moment later. Evfra’s gaze turned toward Ryder, and softened immediately. Ryder stared up at him, eyes wide and mouth partially open—greedy hands, hands that had just taken a  _ life,  _ cupped her face.

“I…am sorry you had to see that,” He murmured quietly. He pressed their foreheads together, tail moving wildly behind him. Evfra looked into Ryder’s face, drawing his thumb down the side of it. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy,” Ryder whispered in response, lifting her own hands to cup them over Evfra’s. They were calloused and warm.  _ Familiar.  _ “Can I, uh. Can I be honest with you?” 

Evfra paused. “Of course,” He replied; his face flat and emotionless. “I cherish your honesty as it were my own.” 

Ryder smiled at him, trying to be as comforting as possible. “That…that was really hot,” She told him, squeezing his hands. His eyes flickered hotly at the compliment. “You take possessive to a new level, huh?” 

“I do not possess you,” Evfra reasoned, dropping one of his hands to squeeze Ryder’s hip. “But you are mine. I will protect you as long as you’re mine.” He pressed a kiss to Ryder’s forehead. “Which I hope will be a long,  _ long  _ time.” 

“We’ll see,” She replied, still cheeky. “Want to do anything with these bodies?” 

Evfra’s tongue flickered out as he pursed his lips. Ryder couldn’t tell if he was thoughtful or irritated at her answer. “No, we will leave them. To teach those who try to enter my territory of what awaits them.”

“It’s going to rot, eventually. The smell is going to be disgusting,” Ryder told him, sliding her gun back into its holster. “That’s if the animals don’t get to them first.” She looked at the bodies, drawing her bottom lip into her mouth as she thought. “Did you know them?”

“Do I look like I keep such company as this?” Evfra’s question was rumbled out. He gestured at them, and then began to slither forward, heavy tail crushing sticks and leaves beneath it. “We need to return home in time to start dinner.” 

Ryder nodded, picking her way through the debris around her. Evfra let out a soft huff at her struggle—she let out a yelp as she was dragged up into his arms and lips pressed back against her forehead.

“I didn’t know my legs were broken,” Ryder teased, stretching out comfortably in his arms. She rolled over to press a hand against his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat beneath her palm. “I feel like you’re doing this because you want me to get fat. Nice and chubby, make it hard for me to run away.” 

“We don’t have time for you to pick your way through the forest,” Evfra drawled. He adjusted his grip on Ryder, cradling her closer. “It will be dark soon, and I’d rather be home. Where you are safe.”

“Are you saying that I won’t be safe with you?” Ryder asked with a faux pout. He snorted and gave her a soft squeeze. “I know, I know. I love you too, big blue. You’re such a sweetheart, you know?” 

“Hardly.” 

 

They were hardly through the door when Evfra dropped her; she got her feet under her before she stumbled. She was about to curse out Evfra when his arms were wrapped tightly around her—his mouth pressed warmly to the side of her neck, and fangs nicked the skin. 

“Oh, okay, this is happening,” Ryder announced, staggering forward under his weight. “You can just tell me when you want to fuck, you know. I’m up for it.” 

“Did they touch you?” Evfra’s question was growled out. “Sara, did they touch you?” His fingers were digging into her sides. She shook her head. “’Good. I want to scent you again—I want to lay you over my coils and fuck you until you smell of nothing but me. Do you understand?” 

Ryder lets out a soft, excited noise. “That sounds pretty good,” She whistled out, feeling hot hands stroke her stomach. “Is this about those guys attacking me?” He didn’t answer, kissing at her neck. “Evfra, will your scent really dissuade people? I mean, they mentioned that they knew you and I were together.” 

“Maybe it’s fading,” Evfra suggested. “It’s better to be safe, in this case.” 

She’d never seen him this worked up. “Hey, hey, calm down, okay?” She hooked an arm around Evfra’s neck, trying to ignore how nice his mouth felt, biting down on her neck. “I’m not going to just shut you down here, but we need to talk first. This isn’t like you.” 

Ryder was spun around to face Evfra before she could react. She let out a soft squeak. 

“What isn’t like me?” He asked, hiss building up behind his words and spilling out into the room around them. “Because this anger and need to…need to have you is the most genuine emotion that I could possibly evoke.” 

“It’s the anger part that you need to let go of, ” Ryder told him softly, brushing her thumb across the seam of his mouth. “You can fuck me all you want, but that’s not going to make your anger go away.” 

Evfra let out an irritated huff, tail twisting and roiling in the space behind him. It knocked against the small kitchen, nearly upturning the round, wooden table and chairs. Ryder waited as he calmed down, stroking his arms and cooing at him. 

“You good?” Ryder asked. She smiled as he brushed their cheeks together. His tongue flickered out, tickling her chin. “Want to talk about it?” 

Ryder got no answer. Instead, Evfra’s tail wrapped around her torso and lifted her high, almost to the ceiling. She squealed in both surprise and delight. She wiggled her fingers at him as she flew through the air—she was tossed into the nest of blankets and pillows, gently as Evfra was able. 

“I’m guessing that’s a no,” Ryder teased; Evfra’s eyes were lit with a familiar, burning fire. “Big, ol’ mean snake. So angry, tossing me around.” She reached her arms up as he came close. He slotted into them easily, pinning her down. 

“Ah, and what a whiny little human I’ve happened to fall in love with,” Evfra replied, fangs showing. “Will you allow me to bed you?” He asked next, hot fingers slipping between Ryder’s thighs. She gasped as he stroked her on the outside of her jeans. She nodded, jerking her head roughly up and down. Evfra let out a rattled noise that echoed out of his chest. It was sort of like a purr, if Ryder thought about it. A sexy one.

“You say that like it’s a complaint,” Ryder’s response was whistled out from between her teeth. His fingers were petting at her thighs, not quite working on her zipper yet. She grabbed his face between his hands; dragging it forward, he pressed kisses over his cheek and the flat of his nose. “My big ol’ snake man, so handsome, so possessive. Protecting me like that. A girl could get used to being spoiled like that.” 

Evfra snorted, though it was soft. “I am not one to spoil,” He told her. His nails scraped against the material of her jeans, feather-light. The silver of his tail flashed, catching the light and reflecting on the ceiling. One of his hands rose, fingers gently stroking the side of her face. They danced down her jawline, brushing against the baby-soft hair that covered it. 

Ryder tugged his face forward, pressing her forehead against his. “Liar,” She replied, the corner of her lips twisting up into a smile. “And not even a good one.” She laid one of her hands over his. He went to kiss her again. Ryder let out a soft chuckle; he tasted…well, he tasted  _ gross.  _ Bitter, like ginger or grapefruit, with an undercurrent of rotted meat. 

But she would  _ never  _ turn down a kiss from him. Not today, not  _ ever.  _ Instead she gripped him tighter, digging her fingers into his cheeks and leaving little, purple lines in her wake. That same, rattled purr left him—the hand on her jaw had moved to cup her head, twisting into the long, brown strands of her hair. 

“You know, I’m really grateful for something,” Ryder breathed when Evfra pulled away; his tail had started to coil around their bed, twisting into the sheets and winding through them.

Evfra had explained the behaviour once. It was, in part, due to the nature of naga mating. Naga females were, as Evfra described,  _ wiggly.  _ Ryder had countered that  _ all  _ naga were wiggly, much to his chagrin. In order to secure the mating, naga’s would intertwine their tails before getting down to bumping fuzzies. Since Ryder didn’t have a tail, he substituted with the blankets.

The other part, was, well,  _ comfort.  _ Evfra’s, not Ryder’s. He felt safer if there was a wall of muscle around the two of them while he, again, another term he loved to use,  _ bedded  _ her. Safety was ingrained into his sense—and safety was what he provided. Ryder never felt in danger with him. 

“And what is that?” Evfra asked. His free hand had slid down, smoothing over her shirt. Ryder had long abandoned a bra, much to Evfra’s delight. Easier to feel her up, easier to get her  _ naked.  _

“That our genitals are compatible,” She huffed out. He snorted, but this time it sounded like he was trying to hold back laughter. “Like, don’t get me wrong, if they weren’t, we’d make it work—but god _ damn,  _ I’m glad they do.” 

“I think that’s something we can both be grateful for,” Evfra told her, his smile reaching his voice. “Though I’m sure that I could find a way to please you without my cock.” 

Ryder shuddered, but didn’t back down. “But your cock is my  _ favourite, _ ” She whined, bucking her hips up.  He hissed at her, tongue flickering out to tickling her lips. “Right next to your mouth.” She winked as he pulled back, noting the amusement tugging at his face. “And then the rest of you.” 

“Such a selfish creature you are,” He teased, poking her cheek. His tongue darted across it. “I love you.” The words were murmured—one of his hands slid down, tugging the hem of her shirt up. His fingers, slightly cooler than a human’s, pressed against her stomach. They traced the scars there—scars he had come to know by heart. 

“I love you too, big blue,” Ryder told him, voice just as quiet. Evfra’s hands crept upward, dragging worn cotton with it—her clothing would be in tatters, soon rather than later. And then she’d have to take Evfra up on his offer to make or trade with the neighbouring village for some. 

Her shirt was carefully drawn over her head and tossed aside, leaving her mildly dirty torso for Evfra’s inspection. He drew his fingers between her breasts and over her stomach. 

“What did you get into today?” Evfra asked. He rubbed at a bit of dirt. He licked at his thumb and then tried again, cleaning it away. He looked over at her pack, that had been abandoned by the door. 

“I’ll tell you later,” Ryder teased, wiggling so that her breasts jiggled. Evfra’s eyes were back on her in an instant, and she laughed at the way his head cocked in interest. Evfra’s tail coiled tighter around the two of them, and Ryder could actually feel them moving around her. 

Evfra’s hands splayed across her stomach. “Later will be fine,” He agreed. 

Ryder’s breath hitched as he lowered his head, tongue stretching out to tickle one of her nipples. Noting her reaction, he bent lower, taking the nipple into his mouth. Evfra went to knead her stomach as he did so, ever careful of both claws and fangs. His mouth was warm—warmer than the rest of him—and was far too talented. 

“Maybe move one of those hands down a bit?” Ryder suggested, chest arching and shifting as Evfra sucked  _ harder.  _ He grunted in discontent but did as Ryder asked—his hand went down to fiddle with the button on her pants. The hand on her stomach continued to knead, though it gentled. Once the button was undone, thick,  _ thick  _ fingers shoved under the hem of her jeans. 

The jean zipper made a noise akin to nails, clinking against one another loosely—but it stopped as soon as it started, and Ryder was whisked away by the feeling of fingers pressing against the outside of her underwear. They sought her clit blindly, rocking back and forth in their search for it. Ryder squirmed and  _ squealed  _ when he bit down lightly on her nipple. He let go immediately to scent the blood with his tongue, and then soothe it as much as he were able. 

“Bastard,” Ryder quipped, not unkindly. She dug her hand into the groove behind her head. “Why are you biting me for?” He didn’t hiss nor nip, simply took the nipple back in his mouth and laved at it with the thickest bit of his tongue—an apology. Ryder narrowed her eyes at him, hooking her arms around his neck. 

Pants were grabbed by the hem and tugged down—Ryder nearly squeaked at the suddenness of it. The fabric of her jeans burned against her skin, tugging hair with them as they went. They were at her knees before those steadfast fingers returned, pressing insistently against the quickly dampening front of her underwear. 

“Someone’s excited,” Ryder wheezed out, voice lost to her. Partially from shock, partially from nerves. Evfra pulled free from her nipple, admiring it. He nipped at it playfully, getting Ryder to giggle, before he turned to the other one and did the same; the fangs grazed the flesh, but didn’t break skin.

“And someone is also getting very wet,” Evfra replied, smiling as her hips jumped and her breath shook—he was grinding his fingers down harder now, delighting in the noises that left her. “Wet and… _ open.  _ Sara,” He breathed her name like it was a prayer—like it was the name of some long-forgotten deity, etched onto eroded stone walls. 

His head  jerked up to press into her neck. Ryder giggled as he took a long, deep breath—and then released it, tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. “Or you will be,” He teased after a moment, voice rumbling. He kissed her pulse point, and then pressed his fangs too it. Ryder was too accustomed to his love bites, his gentle nips, to be scared. Her head lolled to the side to give him access to her neck. 

Another giggle escaped Ryder when she felt a dampness against her exposed thigh. “You going to let them both come out to play?” She teased; a hiccup left her when he pulled back fully. Ryder took a minute to appreciate his muscled, tree-trunk of a torso—skin met scales in fascinating contrast of blue and silver. 

Evfra quickly plucked his trappings from him, tossing his belt and half-skirt away to reveal a single, writing tentacle. It wasn’t fully unsheathed yet, but it was enough to get Ryder licking her lips. 

“We’re going to have to do laundry,” She teased as he stroked the underside of his cock, encouraging it to slip the rest of the way out. The second one followed, much less graceful as it rolled out. “There are my favourite boys. Can I give ‘em a kiss?” 

He seemed to consider it for a moment, gathering them both in his fist and giving them a slick pump; Ryder sat up, and then stared at her pants—she shucked them off, and then hooked her thumbs into the waist band of her underwear. They went next, tossed into their nest to be found later. 

“Come on, just a little one,” Ryder begged. Her hands found Evfra’s hips, stroking the beginning of his scales. Evfra let out an exasperated huff; Ryder felt the tip of his tail sliding between her thighs, and she yelped. “What do you think you’re doing—”

“—one. One kiss,” He told her; she shuddered as his scales roiled beneath her, rubbing over the lips of her cunt and gathering a fair bit of her juices on them. She shuddered, hands falling to brace her against the bedding. “And don’t worry, my tail is sterile. I wouldn’t touch you in such…intimate places with it if it weren’t.”

Ryder’s hands shakily rose to grab his hips, teeth gritted against the pleasure mounting in her gut. “I…when did you get time to clean it?” She asked—she shuffled forward, chuckling when one of Evfra’s cocks slipped from his hand to smack wetly against her face. 

“While you were distracted. It is… _ very  _ long, as you’ve experienced. It was a simple task to accomplish.” His eyes were focused on her face, rapt and engrossed with her expression. She took the wiggling cock in her hand, holding it just tight enough to control it—she kissed the side of it, wet and sloppy.

Ryder dragged her tongue along the side of it, tasting the slick, viscous liquid that seeped out from them. It was slightly sweet, slightly bitter—a bit more palatable then Evfra’s saliva but loved the same. She eagerly ran her lips along it. She tried not to snort when a hand once again found her hair, twisting into it.

“Give me the other one,” Ryder ordered, raising a hand to take it as well. Evfra easily relinquished her grip, steadying the sticky hand on her shoulder as she licked at the new one. It was so  _ messy.  _ Especially at the base—the slit that they’d slipped free from was split wide now, leaking more of the fluid. She suckled gently at where the two tentacles met. Evfra hissed, thumb digging into the meat of her shoulder.

“Sara,” He warned. She had shifted back to take the head of one of his cock’s into her mouth, playing with the excited tip of it. His tail stopped from where it played with her, and she let out a gruff grunt of disapproval. He tugged on her hair, and she popped free. “Lay down.”

Ryder let out a disgusted, exasperated sigh, but did as she was told. “You never let me have any fun,” She huffed. 

“I cannot control them—if you take them into your mouth, and then your throat, they could thrash and hurt you. Perhaps irreparably. I have no magicks to heal you with.” He kissed her throat in apology. “We must be careful, with our relationship. With our intimacy. Naga’s and human relationship have succeeded in the past, have even bore children. But a lot is still unknown.” 

Ryder blinked in confusion. Children? The thought was whisked away was Evfra’s tail pressed  _ upward,  _ breaching her slightly. Her hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, and he was  _ there.  _ Her nails dug into the skin of his back and her body shook. 

“What,” She managed to get out, before he was kissing her. She let out a muffled noise, a squeak, as it pressed a bit deeper. He reached a hand down, parting the lips of her cunt and rubbed at her clit. Ryder choked out a moan, eyes rolling back as his fingers slipped deeper, feeling around her wetness and around where his tail breached her.

“Good,” He whispered. “My fingers work well to stretch you, but they are often too blunt and thick to take without preparation. I’ve noticed the way you flinch—to have you properly stretched to take both, I’d like to experiment with my tail. Does it feel alright, in you?”

Ryder nodded immediately, body almost writhing at the foreign feeling. And she thought his  _ cocks  _ were weird. “Feels, oh god, why haven’t you tried this before?” She got out through clenched teeth. “Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ ” 

Evfra pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth but didn’t answer. He just… _ watched.  _ Watched as her face contorted in pleasure and her back arched. Watched as sweat rolled down her body, creating a wet sheen on her body that shined almost like Evfra’s scales. She whined and bucked her hips, searching blindly between her thighs—her hand was batted away, and Evfra pressed his own fingers to her clit. 

“A bit more,” He purred. Ryder shuddered, unable to make a sound. She was barely aware of his chest hitting hers. “Slow and steady—this seems to fit your body better. It takes my tail so well, much better than my fingers.” 

Ryder whined and beat a hand weakly against his chest; he stopped, and cocked an eyebrow.

“I want your fucking dick, you piece of shit,” She hissed out. The tail in her had grown thick and wide, but it certainly wasn’t as hot and wet as the real thing. Evfra let out a low chuckle, and Ryder gasped--the tail was leaving her, dragging against her walls and wiggling slightly as it did so. “Fuck,  _ fuck. _ ”

“You are being unnecessarily vulgar,” Evfra told her—teased, really. 

“Evfra, baby,  _ please, _ ” She keened as the tail slipped free. “Oh, please fuck me, I swear to everything holy, if you don’t, I’ll go find someone that will.” 

He let out a low snarl at the idea. Ryder felt her legs pushed wide, sharp claws biting into the scarred flesh. 

“You won’t leave this bed,” Evfra warned, and Ryder blinked in shock. His face was crazy close to her own, close enough that she could see his fangs dripping a thick, clear liquid that she knew as his venom. “I will see every creature in this forest dead, before I allow another creature to breed you.” 

Ryder opened her mouth to sass him, but could only let out a choked gasp. Evfra had pressed between her thighs, and his cocks had immediately found her cunt—they were pressing forward,  _ together,  _ desperate to be inside her. She shuddered and scrabbled at his back. 

“Only I can have you this way,” Evfra whispered, barely audible over her wheezing. 

Evfra kissed at her mouth, far more gentle than she was expecting. He butt his head against hers. She nodded, and then kissed at his mouth, finally catching her breath. His tail had done great work, but it was still a stretch—there was still that burn as he pushed deeper, and  _ deeper,  _ both tentacle-like cocks wriggling and fighting for space inside her.

“Do you get bigger each time?” Ryder asked, eyes fluttering open—she hadn’t realised she’d closed them. Evfra chuckled and gathered one of her hands in his. He brought it to his mouth, kissing at it like he hadn’t just shoved into her. He began to work his hips forward, grinding against hers and encouraging his cocks to reach deeper. 

“Not each time, no,” Evfra promised. “This time of the year, I swell a bit.”

“Jesus  _ christ, _ ” Ryder whistled. “Your cocks get bigger in the fall, got it.” Her free hand was still grabbing at his shoulder, hard enough to bruise. Evfra didn’t seem to mind. “Oh,  _ fuck,  _ so good to me.” He was thrusting now, not yet rough, but soon to be.  

Evfra pressed down further, and she felt the ridges of his chest press against her skin. He dragged her still captured hand down to rest against his stomach—confused, she looked up at him, slightly dizzy and drunk from the pleasure curling through her. Evfra didn’t explain, just kept her hand there, pressing against a soft bulge in the flesh that she was sure wasn’t there before.

“I intend to be more than good to you. More than good  _ for  _ you,” He murmured, kissing at her chin. His voice had returned to the even calm of before. “You are my everything, Sara.” 

Ryder’s heart squeezed in her chest, not expecting it. “I love you too, big blue,” She murmured. She hiccuped as he thrusted hard into her. Her toes curled in the bedding—she felt the thick of his tail move behind her, propping her up further and giving Evfra a better angle to fuck her at. 

There wasn’t much room—or breath, for talking after that. Evfra went silent, lips pressing into a firm line and eyes burning hotly. Ryder, on the other hand, was yowling and crying out in pleasure, one hand still pinned to his stomach whilst the other dug into his back. When she tried to tug her hand away from his abdomen, he hissed and pressed it tighter to the area—a warning not to remove it. 

Ryder came, before Evfra. Only  _ just  _ before. The way she squeezed him, he said, was too much. Too tight, too much  _ pressure  _ for him to resist. Whilst she screamed and arched her back, his mouth found her shoulder, biting down and scarring the skin further. 

“Fucking, good god,” Ryder hissed out. Evfra had pulled away from her weeping shoulder, and now was just nipping at the surrounding skin and nosing it lovingly. “Good, very good, we need to fuck more often.” 

“We have sex plenty,” Evfra told her, going to nip at her breasts instead. She giggled, and her hand was finally released. As if realising what he’d done, he cleared his throat. “I am...feeling much better,” He told her. “Thank you.”

Ryder gave him a lazy thumb up, letting her eyes close. “What’s with the stomach thing? You sick?”

“No,” He replied sharply. “We need to get you washed. You’re filthy.” Evfra picked her up and she nuzzled bonelessly into his arms. “I will strip the bedding as you do. Make sure to clean well.”

_ That  _ was different. Normally Evfra would have her help strip the bed first, and then let her run off to the bath. Not that Ryder was complaining, but she  _ was  _ suspicious. It was good to be suspicious when your boyfriend was a naga. 

“What, are you going to do an inspection?” Ryder teased. She kissed at his prominent chest ridges. “Man I’m tired.”

“I might,” He replied. “I’ll try to get dinner started, as well.”

Again, that was  _ different.  _ Odd. Weird in a way that had her stomach turning uneasily.

“Something wrong?” Ryder asked him, voice soft. “You never spoil me like this, baby. What’s wrong?” 

Evfra paused. He looked down at her, expression far more gentle and loving than she’d ever seen. “You’ve had a rough day,” He told her, voice cracking slightly. “You need to rest. I will….tell you at dinner, if that will suffice.” 

“Suffice? Why not tell me now?”

“Because you make poor decisions, in your post-coital state,” Evfra told her, cocking an eye ridge. 

“Excuse you, I  _ always  _ make poor decisions. I don’t need to get dicked down for that,” Ryder told him, lifting a jelly limb to poke him in the jaw. “Asshole.” 

Evfra rolled his eyes. “Again, with the vulgarity,” He shifted her to one arm, so he could shove the curtain out of his way; Evfra’s home was built close enough to a hot spring that he’d simply built around it as well when Ryder had joined him—it wasn’t big enough for him, but it was decent sized for a human. 

As he set her down on the stone, he kissed her. “Behave. Clean well,” Evfra brushed his fingers along her collarbone, and then down between her breasts. “You smell of sweat and cum.” 

“My two favourite things,” Ryder replied; she groaned as she walked over to the basket in the corner. It was woven out of reeds and had small, round balls in it—they were made from a local sand that contained a high saponin content, held together with the pulp of crushed yucca. Not fun to touch, but worked well as soap.

She held it up briefly, winking at Evfra. “Cowabunga.” She proceeded to slip into the pool, wishing she could have jumped in—but it wasn’t deep enough for that.

“Very funny, Sara,” He told her, voice dry. He turned back toward the door, scales rasping along the floor as he did so. “Very funny indeed.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me,  
> welcome to the end of the fic!!! <3 It's good to see you!
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
